Secrets An Underwear Drawer Can Tell
by Blue Moon 2010
Summary: When Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad decide to go adventuring, they dind themselves in Raven's room.  That can only lead to trouble.  Oneshot.  Disclaimer don't own Titans.


"Shhh!" Robin hissed as he, Aqualad, and Speedy made their way through the winding halls of the tower. "Do you want Raven to catch us?"

"I just don't think we should even be going into Raven's room," Lad muttered as he watched behind him for the dark girl. "Let alone going through her underwear drawer."

"Come, on loosen up," Speedy grinned as they stopped outside Raven's door. Robin looked at them. He keyed in the override code. As the door hissed open, they all sucked in a deep breath and held it there, waiting for Raven to walk around the corner and yell at them. She never came.

"Let's go," Robin said, motioning them in with a gloved hand. They walked in, looking around. Bookshelves lined the bedroom like they were reinforcements on the walls. She had everything from ancient runes to Shakespearian busts sitting on them with papers and books all over the place. Even her black bed was covered with them. They made their way through the maze over to her pewter dresser. The fearless leader looked at his teammates. "Remember, what happens in Rae's room-"

"Stays in Rae's room," they finished for him.

Robin opened the drawer.

"Speedy, you first," Robin ordered. He gave him a look, but reached in and pulled a small leather bound book from underneath a stack of neatly folded black panties. "Well, you hit the jackpot," Rob muttered.

"I think it's Raven's diary," Speedy said as he looked at it. Robin picked the lock on the front cover and they opened it up. They gasped as the room went dark. The words Raven had written in it's pages lit up and glowed a dark gold color. They also seemed to read themselves in Raven's voice.

"-...can't believe he even likes Starfire," Raven's voice muttered. "She's such a sl-" They turned the page quickly. "-...and then we went for a long walk on th beach. It was the most fun I've had in a long time." Again, they turned the page. "He did it to me again, dammit!" Raven's voice cried. "Tomorrow, I'm telling X that we're over."

"When was she dating X?" Speedy yelped.

"I don't know, but we're just going to put it away." Aqualad smirked as he stuck it back in it's place. "What do we have here?" He held up a scroll sealed with wax. He opened it and held it out so everyone could read it.

_Dearest Raven,_

_We need you here. Your mother cannor go on ruling Azaran without you by her side. Your brother has disappeared completely. Your sister has cut her long black hair and died it white. They entire planet is in ruins without you. I need you here. Your people need you here._

_Always yours,_

_Peter._

"Who in the hell is Peter?" Robin hissed.

"I'm guessing this guy." He turned and looked at Speedy. He was holding a picture of Raven and a tall man with shaggy black hair. He had his arm around her waist and she had her and placed on his chest. On her ring finger was a sliver band and another ring with a diamond on it. "Check this out." Speedy tossed the other two a velvet box. In the box were the rings.

"How long ago was this?" Lad asked. "She's only twenty three now."

"I don't know. Put it back." Robin grabbed all the stuff and put it back. He lifted out a glass ball. "Sweet," he grinned. There was a mist inside it and it began to swirl. It showed a pic of the sweetshop in town. "I wonder...Starfire." The image shifted to show Starfire making out with-

"Is that BB?" Speedy and Lad yelped.

Robin stuck the globe back where it belonged. He hissed and pulled his hand back. "I just cut my hand open on something."

The other boys reached in and pulled out an authentic samuri sword. It was in a plain black sheath an the hilt was wrapped in balck leather and studded with amethyst. "THink she can use it?" Robin asked as he nursed his hand.

"Wanna find out?" They boys froze and slowly turned to see Raven standing in the doorway.

"RUN!!!!!!" Robin yelled and they bolted past her. Raven closed her door with a smirk.


End file.
